


Scriddleristic

by Promethea (Aerosol)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poems, Poetry, Riddler - Freeform, Scarecrow - Freeform, Scriddler, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Promethea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scriddler Poems. Riddler poems. Poems everwhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try (Scriddler)

**Author's Note:**

> Some poems about Scriddler, Jon and Edward in general I have to get outta my system now and then. If you like poetry and Scriddler, then maybe you'll like this :)

 

It’s not like we hadn’t seen it coming.

Like a shadow swallowing the sky, we waited

For an opportunity to talk, I guess

To talk and scream and harm

As we always do, and have always done.

 

It’s not like we hadn’t known 

What sits at the end of our path

bloodied and sharp, licking its claws

 

Still; we tried.

 

And you called us cruel, you called us cruel

With these eyes as hard as steel

But they softened with mine, remember?

And mine watered with yours.

 

How cruel we were indeed. 

 

And maybe we should go back

take that straw off the ground

pick up the masks we ripped

and leave for good.

 

Walking along each other

You say ‘burn me’. 

But I burn for you

And straw likes fire. 

Still; we try.


	2. After Arkham (Scriddler)

Sad as rain you came to me

 Your clothes soaked down in skin

 and you stood and said with sweet malice

 “I’m so happy. So happy.

 Say; have I ever been?”

 

I took you in and cut your wires

from the bondage of your hair

 You hummed and sang that you’re so tired

 And that’s the best day

 ever. Ever.

 

I touched your mask and yes, you bit me

 I wasn’t angry though my crow

 I’m sorry that your new face fears me.

 Forgive me, dear

 I should have known.

 

To bed I put your aching body

 and seat myself beneath your frame

 You fall asleep with eyes so lonely

 And I can’t help but blame me

 Again and again.

 


	3. Darling (Scriddler)

“You lost weight.” I say as he looks in the mirror

 with clothes stretched wide and expression bitter.

 He ignores my words and moves aside

 to shield the emotions he can’t hide.

 

I say “Edward - Eddie, look at me.”

 He does as if he cannot see.

 Like that it’s been for night and days

While darkness grew and life lost taste

 

So I say “Darling. Darling. Talk to me.”

He lifts his head as sweet trophy

And I love him for that, I really do

That sometimes I wished he’d love me too

 

He walks toward me as glass blocks his way

His fingertips brushing the blurred facade

As he stops in his steps, so hurt and afraid

While I order the guards to open the gate

 

He asks “Doctor. Doctor, are you there?”

And I take his hand in mine with force

I feel his pulse and feel his fear.

Darling. Darling.

You’re fine.

 

“I’m here.”

 


	4. Lazarus (Scriddler)

Hello Lazarus,

 

My friend of old sorrow.

It seems we haven’t

spoken for long.

 

I can’t pretend

there are people like me

who thought, yes, maybe

that you were already gone.

 

And I lost my heart to your absence, dear.

I cherished the silence of monologue.

No horrors and scratching on wood tiles again

and no weight in my bed as I screamed.

 

Dear Lazarus, nightmare of mine

 

Have you heard of these people

who  love too much?

But that’s a joke, my loathing lover.

 I know there are none of such.

 

It’s more like we’re not used to be

 Loved at all, Lazarus.

And I dare the heavens

to discuss this with me

\- and we disagree, Lazarus.

 

Good evening who returned from ashes,

Tell me details, how was hell?

Did you greet it with one of your sermons

or the glove I gave you

when you said „I’ll see you later“?

 

Why have you come here

clothed in rags and time?

Have you forgotten your mask, Lazarus?

 

Did you need to take a look again?

Make sure it’s how you left all behind?

Did you want to see these tears, my friend

and guess how much you broke me?

 

Don’t touch me, Lazarus,

I’m not chosen for shelter.

You’re not chosen for me

though I chose you once.

 

Still you stand there and wait

and I can’t help but stare

biting lips and bleeding me out.

 

Lazarus, go. Lazarus, stay.

Closer and closer you come.

I scream at you, I hate, I plead.

Don’t look at me. Your hands are cold.

 

Your eyes are not.

I hate you so.

 


	5. Broken Bird (Edward)

Well you will wonder  
Blue eyed boyish wonder  
when darkness builds upon you  
like stone.

And when you’re older  
skin and spirit colder  
you’ll see the light that  
stumbled out your reach.

Say, will he stay here?  
Wait for you and crave, dear?  
Wait, have you told him ‘bout  
the dreams that hide your loving day?

Or have you listened  
shut your mouth and listened  
to the sermons he repeated yet again  
and said 'okay’ ?

You are a bird now  
feathers soft and played, I  
have known your forerunners  
I ran away from them.

But still I stand and  
still I can’t help but  
to see and know this bird  
won’t fly for long again.

And you will wonder  
Blue eyed boyish wonder  
how death tugs on your body.  
It kisses you like silk.

Then you’ll be colder  
skin and spirit older  
you’ll see the light that  
stumbled out your reach.

While he lives on to preach.


	6. Laugh or Cry (Edward)

Shall I laugh or cry  
while you beat me down  
I have no more words  
beside this smacking sound  
Hear my bones crush  
Feel my cheeks flush  
I can’t see the light

I’m blind  
As soon as your hands are free  
they wrap around my throat  
so tight

Tell me, is it funny to watch me ache for breath?  
Tell me do you love it choking me to death?

Till my lungs give up,  
and my eyes paint dull  
Say, was it not enough?

Another hit breaks my skull

You let me lie  
You leave this place  
with my blood on your lips  
and trembling fists  
and satisfied hate

But my heart still pounds weakly  
beneath my bruised ribs  
and I ask myself on the floor  
while you disappear  
why has a monster like you  
the right to live  
walking unharmed out the door?

When my pulse stops its work  
and my body stirs one last time  
still don’t know shall I laugh or cry  
knowing you beat me down  
knowing you’ll do again.


	7. Needy's the New Black (Scriddler)

I’m blue as blues, 

You’re white as winter.

 I shouldn’t have cried 

on your shoulder.

 

"I won’t come back" 

are my words at last

 "Abandon me, 

then I can hate you"

 

And you slap me so hard 

That my teeth play piano

 And I’m happy, so happy for hate.

 Till you pull me in again you beast 

and scratch this salt off my cheek.

 

"You won’t come back" you say slowly,  

voice torn from hate so far  

I nod, I nod - a slap, a slap.

 “You’ll come. To me.” 

His hands; how soft they are.

 

How hard am I though with my tears?

 Still I scream NO at you in fear 

“I’ll be annoying soon.” 

“I’m prone to cling and far too wicked. 

I’ll stretch and drag you down.”

 

And you? Oh you. Your broken arms

 they wrap around my frame like art

 breaking bruises into skin

 I cherish them

I cherish him

 

You cut my protest like you cut meat 

With mouth and eyes too deep for me.

 Take my skin and make it bleed,

 Build pressure up so I can see

 how these soft hands corrupted me.

 

Still I’m blue as blues, 

You’re still white as winter

 and still I’m crying

 on your shoulder

 

Sobbing “I don’t want this need.

 My heart, please, give it back!”

 You only sigh.

“This need?  My dear.

 Needy’s the new black”


	8. Be still (Scriddler)

Be still my foolish heart  
before you break and fall apart.  
Ask my brain, talk to the boss.  
He won’t save you from your loss.

Be still my foolish hands  
there’s no need to make amends.  
Ask my eyes, talk to my ears.  
They have heard what this man fears.

Be still my foolish tongue  
you have yelled at him too long.  
Ask my legs, talk to my feet,  
as we go, crouched in defeat.

But he drowns my every night.  
His words are written on my skin.  
And when he talks I want to cry.  
I can’t be - be without him.

So be still my foolish heart  
when he looks at me like art.  
Ask my brain, talk to the boss  
and confess your battle lost.


	9. The People (Scriddler)

We were never like the people  
who care much and marry soon,  
build a house with cats and children  
and sunny afternoons.

We have never felt this life  
to be humble, just like theirs,  
while we shout and hurt each other  
till the first one climbs the stairs.

I knock on your doors when you close them  
and I break through every vein,  
often I can’t help but wonder  
if we play a losing game.

Till you sit there by the fire  
and I stare at your torn up face,  
I say ‘Lover’. You say ‘Liar’.  
And my tears fall down like rain.

I drop to your knees, hands folded  
wait as you turn your head,  
a frail emotion in your eyes  
is all I ever bred.

Your long arms, they pull me near  
despite every word we meant,  
Silent sorry floods the air  
knowing we’ll do it again.

We were never like the people  
who care much and marry soon,  
build a house with cats and children  
and sunny afternoons.

We’ll always be the people  
who fight and tell sweet lies,   
keep wearing worn out masks  
while we wait for the night to rise.

But I don’t mind the syringes, Darling.  
I don’t mind this destructive flair.  
When I call you, you’ll come running.  
So let the people talk, my dear.


	10. Ulysses (Jonathan Crane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @jonathan-cranes-mistress-of-fear and her letters on tumblr <3

Ulysses, I plead your assistance  
for I stumble on treacherous path.  
I have such a burnt thirst for terror  
and nothing to feed me but wrath.

My Granny, she sleeps two rooms away.  
Sometimes I can hear her breath ache.  
Sinful thoughts I have, Ulysses  
of putting her in a deep grave.

The mattress is thin where I lay on.  
The shadows sit under my bed,  
cackling and whispering sermons,  
clutching my core till it’s dead.

Ulysses, I’ve met someone new, see,  
this noon as I fled from the crowd.  
A man made of straw like a rag doll.  
He stood in his field oh so proud.

As I hid behind his boneless back,  
he softly starts speaking to me.  
Telling me of crippling fears oh  
and all of the things I could be.

Ulysses, I yearn for his knowledge  
Still I am afraid of the dark  
Or am I afraid of myself, friend?  
Of losing this once childish part.

His lullabies rock me to slumber,  
Ulysses, have you heard his voice?  
He is like a siren of carnage.  
Ulysses, he shows me his toys.

He counts all the scars where crows pecked me  
and then counts the crows that it did.  
Prepares me the mixture of anguish  
and quotes bible verses while it.

It’s strange to see tears on her cheeks now.  
Dear Granny you better should bow  
for Scarecrow, the host of hosanna.  
The one God I’ll ever allow.


	11. The Game (Scriddler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the songs of The Civil Wars.

If I didn’t know better  
 I’d walk out this door now and leave.  
 Collect all the things you have taken  
 so swift and undeserving of me.

You came like an old code encrypted  
 with straw spikes to perk all your ends.  
 You lured me and I was offended  
 how quickly you held me in hands.

Now I’d pour this acid upon you,  
 Light matches and wrap you in flames.  
 But say if I did all that darling  
 still nothing between us would change.

You see there are two types of people,  
 One who need - and who really not.  
 My curse is I might be the first one.  
 Your curse is that you soon forgot.

It’s hard to believe to be over.  
 Still harder to think that it’s true.  
 You might as well be the devil.  
 I’d lie and I’d kill for you too.

You say that I’m ‘overreacting’  
 Craving for things that can’t be  
 I know I’ve got issues my dearest  
 but sometimes you can’t just blame me.

And if I did know better  
 I’d stop keeping knocking on wood.  
 I’d stop biting into your apple.  
 I’d stop loving you like you could.

Yet still I am waiting for your move  
For I am a slave to this game  
I’ll act as it wouldn’t affect me  
and blow you a kiss all the same.


	12. Rusty Knuckles (Edward Nygma)

I laid myself unprotected  
with questions beneath teeth and brace.  
He hit me with these rusty knuckles  
and called me a shameful disgrace.

A cheater they taught me in highschool.  
A loser in prison they raved.  
And these bad ol’ rusty knuckles  
found back their brute way in my face.

Oh tell me, have I not yet beaten  
myself for this life far too long?  
I can’t be, can’t be any different  
than what I’ve let myself become.

So let the judges get their paycheck  
and hang them on evening stage.  
Let the doctors write their receipts,  
I’ll write riddles on every page.

While I wipe the blood from my nostrils  
with these precious knuckles of mine.  
Soon they will too turn rusty  
as all does turn rusty in time.


End file.
